xssdfandomcom-20200213-history
Tess Mercer
While she does not appear in the comics Tess Mercer works for the Daily Planet and is in charge of the newspaper being it's editor. It is revealed that she is the future version of Rory Gilmore and that Tess is allowed to dissappear back into the future. She also had a failed romance with Oliver Queen back in the day when she was reffered to as Rory Gilmore and him as Logan Hutchburgar. XSSD: TV Show Season 3 She is first seen as the head of the Daily Planet and is the editor for it's newspaper. In the episode The Arena Part 1 Simone asks Paris Gellar, Lois Lane and Peter Parker for them to publish a story of Sherry Palmer which they agree however Tess tries to stop them. While doing so Kara and Rosalina who are curious about what happened to XSSD (who are locked inside the arena) go to the Daily Planet. Tess soon manages to trap Kara and she calls Sherry Palmer who congratulates her for Tess taking care of buisness just before she along with Rosalina, Kara and all the others in the Daily Planet are strapped to a bomb by the Joker. In Episode 7 the Joker tries to force Sherry to abdicate her president title and give it to him on the phone. Since the bomb is voice activated if she said yes the bomb would not deonate but if she said no then the Daily Planet would blow up which is what happens. While no one dies, Tess who was in the blast workers Peter Parker and Paris Gellar are arrested. In Episode 10 A Destroyed Government Tess enters the hospital and tries to kill Logan, but the doctors manage to save Logan. in the Episode 11 Probe, Tess is kidnapped by Zsalamel after she had a name on an article she wrote about him. In reality Lois wrote it however during Tess's torture Rory starts to bleed at the same time. She is in attendance along with Peter Parker and Paris Gellar in Episode 15 Forgiven for Lois Lane's funeral. Maya Bogan shows Xavier in Secrets of the Future which shows Tess and Oliver Queen which indicates that they are not from the past but both are from the future. In this future Xavier sees Queen about to change his identity in order stop what Xavier thinks is Tess Mercer. Her along with Peter Parker and Paris Gellar enter into the Palmer's House where Sherry is being nursed in order to collect some dirt on her despite the other two disagree to doing this. Tess tries to flee but is soon attacked by Toad and Sentinel A and B. Her team along with Maya's team, the Sentinel and the Palmer's are pulled out by Storm with her use of a whirlwind. When Rory has been angry about Logan which continues to grow yet Oliver Queen tries to calm her down. Tess urges for her to kill Logan and she tries to when she sees him again. Oliver tries to persuade her otherwise but she doesn't listen and shoots she manages to shoot her own mother Lorelai and kills Logan. But in doing she also killed Oliver Queen. Oliver Queen was Logan's future self who had changed his name and went back into time to stop Tess Mercer who was Rory's future self but when Rory did kill Logan she also erased Oliver Queen to the extent that no one ver remembers him except Peter Petrelli. Tess in Episode 20 Sorrows of Time Tess reveals to everyone that the dictator of Haiti Zsalamel is really David Palmer. Tess and Rory try to run away but are attacked by Mystique, Toad and the Sentinels. Zelda and Link amanges to save the two and let the two of them go to future yet Rory's mother Lorelai dies yet Storm doesn't remember anything that has happened.